The Week of Hell
by Easternbluebird
Summary: Death the Kid is finally connecting his first Line of Sanzu permanently. That's good right? Not when it could possibly make him sick and die.
1. Prologue

**Hello people of the Soul Eater Forum! I absolutely love Soul eater and as soon as I saw Death the Kid, I instantly fell in love 3 and what do most fangirls do when they are in love with a cute character? They torture them in some way of course! Make them injured, shamelessly sick, kidnapped, killed ect. you all know you like reading those stories about your fav character, don't deny it! So this ones mine. I don't know why, but I love reading the ones where they are sick... hm... anyways here is my story!**

**If Soul Eater was mine, Kid would most definitely be a main character who killed the freaking Kishin with his awesome Death cannon that looked like christmas! But hey, it might happen in the manga (though i highly doubt it, some how stupid maka (no offense to maka fans...) will take Kid's spotlight...)**

The day began like all other days, with Patty jumping up and down on my bed and back yelling at me to get the hell up. Like always I groaned to her that I was, in fact awake and I could get up myself. The usual response came from Patty, a high-pitched laughter and a relief of pressure on my back.

Something was not right.

I rose from my bed, quite groggily and walked over to the shower. After ridding my body of all grease and grime from the day previous, I dressed in my regular clothes. After donning my black jacket I hurried by the mirror, not wanting to see the ugly three white stripes in my hair.

Something was not _right_.

I head down to breakfast, still avoiding the contact of dozens of mirrors on the way. I was avoiding the inevitable though, since there was a mirror on the door to the dining room. I wanted to at least get down there before having a breakdown though.

_Something_ was not right.

And there it was, the mirror that haunted my every dining occasion. I gasped in shock at this mirror, but not for the normal reason.

Something _was not_ right.

In the mirror stood a lanky pale boy like usual. But somehow, if it was possible, he looked slightly emaciated. Any small amount of color he normally had was completely drained from him. And the oddest thing I saw in that mirror was the three horrendous white stripes in his hair. But it was not from their actual presence, but from the fact that the three lines that normally curled along half his hair had receded back slightly.

_Something was not right_

This was when I realized that it was the week. The week that all Grim Reapers dreaded the most. It was the first step to becoming a fully-fledged Reaper, but it was also the most difficult and dangerous one. It was a week rightfully dubbed by my Father as the Week of Hell.

* * *

"Hey Lord Death, Look at these pictures I found in my attic!" Spirit said as he sparkled and waved the pictures in front of his boss's face, "Aren't they ador-"

"Spirit, if you don't stop waving those in front of me, I will chop you," Death said, his mask twisting into a look of displeasure.

The Death Scythe squeaked in fear and took a step backwards. Then the mirror that was next to him started to ripple in a familiar way.

"Lord Death, someone's calling you," Spirit called and poked the screen to answer. Death the Kid's face rippled into view after a few seconds. Something was off about the young god though.

"Hey Kiddo!" Death chirped at his son, "What can I do for you."

Then Death realized what was off. Kid had a sickly hue to his skin, his clothes hung of him more than usual, and he looked slightly ruffled. But that did not have the father's attention. What Death stared at were the three Lines of Sanzu in his son's hair. Although to the casual spectator, nothing would be wrong with Kid's stripes (except he had three stripes in his hair but Death digresses), Death could tell that they were slightly smaller than usual.

"Oh no," Death gasped, the quirky Façade falling off his face, "Not now…"

It was the Week of Hell….

**hehe how was that? It even got Lord Death Scared! So i would appreciate reviews, especially ones that start with OMG YOUR STORY IS AMAZING, then continue onto what I messed up :)**


	2. Day 1: Nausea part 1

**I decided to name the chapters on what day Kid's on and what he is going through, some days will have multiple chapters though.**

**This is probably the closest thing I can get to that is angst... I read some peoples loooooooong angsts stories and they practically leave me crying but all I can do is a few depressed chapters that make me just think a casual aww... Anyway's I'll let you read it for yourself and figure out how you depict it.**

**I hope this chapter explains more than the last since I was trying to confuse you a bit last chapter. If there is anything that doesn't make sense in my story by the end of the chapter please tell me cause I am pretty much done with explaining paragraphs.**

**If I owned Soul Eater, It probably won't be called that since every time my mom comes into the room and I'm watching Soul Eater she says "OH Why in the world would a show be named that? It is terrible!" and I'm kinda getting sick of it...**

I stepped into the breakfast dining hall slipping into my neutral, disinterested façade. Patty giggled as she messily played with her food and ignored Liz's scolding. I told her to stop in the snappiest way I could muster at the moment. Although I would normally be crying over the spilt milk on the table, I didn't really care about the mess Patty was making right now. All I could think about was the revelation I made a few minutes ago.

I could die this week.

Actually I probably _was_ going to die this week. I was not the first of my father's offsprings and I probably wouldn't be his last. I am going to die.

"Something bothering you, Kid," Liz said through the pancakes in her mouth, "You haven't touched your food."

Ah yes food. The bagel before me was so perfectly symmetrical but the prospect of eating at the moment sickened me. I was sure that it was not only a loss of appetite that affected me, but also the sickness that was soon to come for me. I debated on telling Liz and Patty of the week to come or leaving them blissfully unaware. Scratch that, Liz was probably smart enough to realize that something was wrong, but she would never figure out what exactly. I might be torturing her more than helping her. I decided that she deserved to know at least part of what is happening though.

"Yes there is something bothering me, Liz," I sighed, sliding the food that was making me more nauseous away from me, "You see this week is an important week for every young reaper. It is actually the week that the first line in my hair connects."

"Really? That's great!" Liz said smiling. Patty started to laugh louder and chant about my white stripes.

"Yes, well in order for the stripe to connect, all of the lines have to recede into nothing first," I said over Patty's laughs and chants.

"Okay…" Liz's smile slowly fell from her face, "What's wrong though."

"Well, those lines in my hair are actually essential to my survival. And if they recede…" I trailed off, letting her connect the dots.

Her eyes grew in horror realizing what the rest of the sentence was. Patty stopped laughing and looked from me to Liz. The Gallows Mansion was completely silent, bringing back fowl memories from when I lived completely alone.

"There is still a slight chance for survival," I stood, hoping to leave the tense room, "Though this week will not be pleasant at all. I'll be sick all week. And each day I'll have a new problem with me."

The last image I saw before leaving the room was the streaming tears down my partners' faces.

* * *

Death plopped down by his tea table in defeat. He had always had a conflict on growing attached to his Kids especially during this week. The Death God had always had certain love of children (not in a pedophilic way but in a fatherly way). He enjoyed raising them, and that was partly the reason why he chose DWMA to be more of a highschool than a College. When it came to his own flesh and blood, he was torn. He loved his own offsprings more than he loved any student that walked in the DWMA halls, but every child he had led to more pain and misery than happiness and joy.

Death's own father had barely uttered a word to him before he had completed his first line of Sanzu. Death had sworn would always be there for his children, unlike his father, no matter how many of them would die. For his first two children Death had kept his promise, he did everything a normal father would do for their children. But as each one died, he grew more and more distant from them. The last Death the Kid he had, he barely talked to her other than giving missions and eating dinner. For this current one, he didn't even live with him.

The crushing guilt fell onto Death's shoulders as he realized how terrible he has been to his son. Although all Death God's had a love of order and symmetry, he had never seen a child more obsessed than his eighth son. This one was certainly the most needy of all his sons and daughters, yet he had barely ever even shared a dinner with the boy.

"I should have been there for him more," Death sighed once again.

"Oh come on," Spirit tried to cheer his boss up, "You were there for him plenty of times."

That was a lie and both Spirit and Death knew it.

"I keep on getting more and more distant from my children," Death said, never looking up, " I finally get why my Father barely ever spoke to me, he had had eleven children before I came along. By the time I get to that number, I'll probably never see my child."

"And how do you know Kid won't survive?" Spirit asked.

"He's just so… small compared to some of my other children. Most of my kids who were about the same size as Kid didn't make is past the third day of this hellish week," Death mumbled, "He also has that Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. It causes him to lose a lot of blood, which I'm sure won't be too good when most of his systems are shutting down."

Spirit looked at Lord Death, unsure on what to say. He has never seen the Grim Reaper look so… Grim. He had basically given up on Kid, thinking that the poor boy would most definitely die.

"You know, Kid will most definitely pick up on your attitude and probably copy it," Spirit said, trying a different tactic, "And if Kid starts thinking that there is no way to live, he will have no chance. So if you don't wanna have hope in your son then fine. But can you at least look hopeful, not for yourself but for your son."

This made Death look up, "You're right, I'm being selfish, aren't I?"

* * *

We walked up to the school. I felt more and more nauseous every step I took. I had to stop and swallow hard multiple times on the endless steps to my Father's school. The girls walked behind me, critically examining every step I took. They had stopped sobbing once I finished my morning check up on the house. I did it a bit more thoroughly than usual so I could calm down my nerves.

"Hey Kid," Liz said hesitantly behind me.

"Mhmm," I acknowledged, afraid to open my mouth in case I vomited.

"Can you look at me," I turned around looking at the pleading gaze of Liz, "I don't want you to give up before this week has barely started, Kid."

I put my head down. How could I not give up? I have seen multiple pictures of my brothers and sisters. They had all died and they looked more healthy and happy then I did.

"I know it's a small chance of you…. Living," Liz continued, "But I don't want you to miss that chance just because you stopped trying. If you keep moping to yourself you're gonna…. You're gonna….."

The word she wanted to say hung into the air unsaid. I glanced up at the two. My weapons looked at me with grief and something else. I couldn't quite place my finger on it at the moment. I sighed then looked up and held their gaze.

"I'll try my hardest to survive. I won't leave you two miesterless,"I ensured them grinning a bit. The expression I couldn't name grew on their faces. Then I realized what it was.

It was hope.

**So how was that chapter? Did I explain it all to you? It'll probably be another chapter or two before the real torturing of poor Kid happens. Sorry there was none for you odd fangirls (like me) in this chapter.**

**Now guess what! If you click that box right below here, it'll make a box pop up. Now here's what you do... Write a whole bunch of 8's so you can please kid, then write a whole bunch of words so you can please me :) Oh and if you wanna please Patty (which is advised, she's not nice when not pleased) write: I 3 giraffes!**


	3. Day 1: Nausea part 2

**Hey! So sorry I took soooo long for the next update. I have a varied amount of excuses that have just been piling up and up! I'll give the list in no order: stupid writer's block, school work, computers (two of my hand-me down laptops died! Now I have no computer :( ) breaking down, my parents disdain for anime and me writing on fanfiction, loosing my entire story (multiple times in different media), vacations, weeks of endless family reunions, missionary trips, and helping a friend get through multiple losses in her family. Oh and person that I told i would get it out in a week or two at the beginning of the summer. I am especially sorry to you, I wasn't expect a lot of crap to happen durring summer when I told you...**

**So I am writing the rest of the story again, I have most of the next chapter done, though no promising I will publish it soon, since I seem to keep loosing my fanfiction files (both digital and hard copy files). Another problem with sending out this fiction is the fact that I am now looking for colleges, handling almost all honors classes, and writing for the year book, literary magazine, and school newspaper. Basically I have a lot on my plate now so this is on the back burner, unless I go into a blind writing frenzy that will make me finsish the entire story (highly unlikely that'll happen though, it hasen't since when I wrote the whole dang thing the first time)**

**Sorry for all my complaints and excuses(not that many of you read these), I'll go onto the disclaimer: Seeing as anime and manga is basically taboo in my house, I don't think I would be able to produce the geniousness of Soul Eater.**

This was pure torture.  
I sat in my usual seat in Doctor Stein's class, attempting to will away the nausea by pinching the bridge of my nose. Class had not yet started and I already felt like collapsing on the floor! Ah yes, I knew this week would be hard, but I had hardly thought that the pain and sickness would be this bad at the very beginning of the first day! The only thing I could do was hope that today was not a dissection day.  
"Alright class, today we will be doing another dissection."  
I think I have the worse luck in the world...  
"Hey Kid?" Maka leaned over to me and whispered, "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale... Well more pale then usual."  
I turned to her and mustered my biggest smile (which was probably little more than a frown at the moment) and said, "I'm fine, I just had to stay up late last night."  
She frowned and nodded, not quite buying my excuse but allowing it to pass. I swear, Maka is the most observant person I know. It's probably cause of her enhanced soul reading powers...  
I was thrown out of my thoughts by the sudden pang I felt in my stomach. The annoyingly asymmetrical teacher (I wasn't aloud to speak or act against his lack of symmetry though) had just taken out the frogs that we were all supposed to be dissecting. I did my best not to moan, but Maka heard the mumbled noise of protest.  
"Are you sure your alright? You look a little green now," she asked me, "Do you need to go to the nurse?"  
"... I'll be fine," I barely gasped. I then swallowed hard, struggling to keep my dinner in from last night.  
Maka rolled her eyes and said, "No you're not. Dr. Stein? Kid needs to go to the nurse."  
One look from Doctor Stein and I knew he was in the know about this week.  
"Alright. Maka, take Kid down to the nurse," the mad scientist said, "Everyone else I want you to start cutting the frog."  
I walked down the hallway with Maka, feeling miserable. All the strength and will power from when I last talked to Liz and Patty had left a while ago. How could I make it past this week? It seemed impossible! I glance at the cautious gaze of Maka. I wasn't sure what to tell my other friends. It was hard enough telling Liz and Patty, I wasn't even sure I could get through telling more people. But all of my friends deserved to know what was going on with me.  
I didn't say anything to the scythe master though. I just continued pursing my lips and trying not to spew my guts all over the floor. That would be disgusting and un-orderly... Its bad enough I sometimes spit up blood if too freaked out, throwing up would be... Unacceptable.  
Maka and I stopped at the Nurse's office. She turned to me and said, "You know Kid, If there is anything you want to talk about, I'm always here for you."  
She then turned away before I could reply and made her way to Steins class.  
I needed to tell her and everyone else, but how?

* * *

"How about we go play some basketball? YAHOO! The great Black Star will beat all!" Black Star yelled at the end of the day.  
"I don't think that is a good idea," Tsubaki said while putting a hand on my head, "Kid, you have a fever."  
"I'll be fine," I pushed Tsubaki's hand away, "We treat sickness differently. Laying around the house doesn't do me much good."  
"What's wrong with you," Maka asked.  
"I'm just sick," I lied, "Humans get sick all the time. The best thing for me to do is stop thinking about it so much. I'll probably be fine in a week."  
Either a week or never, but no one had to know that. Well except Liz and Patty, who were shaking their head in disapproval.  
I ignored them and said, "Let's go over to the courts and play some basketball."

* * *

"Let's take another break," Maka called out after Soul took yet another shot. I collapsed on the ground (despite how incredibly dirty it was) in exhaustion. Tsubaki kneeled down next to me and put a hand on my back.  
"Did you wanna stop playing again?" Tsubaki asked me in a concerned voice.  
"I think that would be best," I gasped out. Although I shouldn't be laying around doing nothing, I knew that pushing too hard would be equally as bad, "I'll just sit on the sidelines and watch..."  
"I'll join him! Don't wanna make the teams uneven," Maka said as she sat next to me on the bench. The rest of them crowded around the two of us.  
"Okay, Kid, we wanna know whats going on," Soul said. I sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose. I really should tell my friends about what happened but I wasn't sure how. It was difficult enough to tell Liz and Patty. I feel like I have no hope and I haven't even finished the first day. I was fighting a losing battle.  
"Kid?" Liz threw me out of my thoughts, "Maybe you should tell them."  
"Fine," I sighed once more and placed my elbows on my knees, balancing my head on top of my hand. I needed to tell them eventually, might as well be now, "This week is turning point in a Grim Reaper's life. It's the week that the first line of Sanzu in my hair connects."  
"Shouldn't that be a good thing," Black Star said, confused, "Why is it making you look sick?"  
"It is, but in order for it to connect, they have to completely disappear and when that happens..." I trailed off unable to finish, covering my face with my hands, willing the sadness and nausea away.  
"It shuts down all of Kid's systems and could possibly make him..." Liz tried to finish my sentence but was unable to continue.  
"Die," Patty finally finished in an uncharacteristically somber tone.  
After that single word there was a long shock-filled silence. It's funny how a single word or phrase can do that to people. It can make people's day change completely, for better or for worse. I felt two pairs of arms wrap around my head and side. I looked up and saw Liz and Maka hugging me. Patty and Tsubaki placed their hands on me while Black Star and Soul stood over me and smiled.  
"Hey there is no need to get depressed, you'll make it out of this," Soul grinned.  
"Yeah! You may not be as great a star as me, but your pretty awesome, Kid," Black Star said and gave me a thumbs up.  
"We'll be with you through this," Tsubaki said and rubbed the center of my back.  
"So you hear us," Maka pulled away and smiled, "Don't go dying on us, Death the Kid!"

**Sorry If there are a lot of mistakes, I don't have any kind of Beta, so I usually leave my work for a day then proof read it, but I decided to give you it as soon as possible so I looked at it right after writing. If any grammar nazi out ther would like to correct me harshly, I would greatly apreciate it and fix the mistakes (hopefully) Please review!**

**Which btw the last time when I wrote I 3 giraffes I actually meant I 3 giraffes... you know I love giraffes... But anyways I digress... REVIEW, EVEN THOUGH I'M A MEANIE WHO DOESNT GIVE YOU STORIES, PLEASE :D**


	4. Day 1: Nausea part 3

** WARNING! Kid throws up in this chapter. I tried to keep it as vague as possible though so the squeamish should be fine.**  
**Oh and I don't own Soul Eater. If I did I would have changed the title cause I originally didn't want to watch it because of the title... but obviosly I changed my mind, now didn't I?**  
"Do you think you can force down a few bites?" Liz asked.  
I looked down at the food in question. It was a simple chicken broth and a few crackers. Nothing particularly stomach wrenching, and usually eaten to settle nausea. But all this food wanted to make me do was throw up, which I have been doing a pretty good job of not doing this entire day. Some how I had kept my dinner from last night inside of my stomach during first period and I had even choked down a half a cracker. I don't think I could even try eating that much now though, since the very thought of eating makes me wanna throw up. The very light smell of the soup was making me gag.  
"No," I said and crossed my arms around my stomach. I turned my nose away, looking like a 3 year old who doesn't want to eat vegetables.  
"Come on, Kid," Liz wined and started scooping up the broth, "Just one spoonful?"  
She placed the soup near my mouth, which happens to be right under my nose. I received a noseful of a normally tasty aroma. My stomach felt like it was going to spill all of it's contents right there and then. I scrunched my eyes close and swallowed hard a few times. Liz noticed my reaction and immediately moved the spoon away then went into the kitchen to get a bowl.  
"You alright?" She said placing the bowl next to me, "Maybe I could get you some pepto-bismol?"  
"No, i'm fine," I said, "Medicine doesn't really have the same affects on me as it does on humans anyways."  
"Oh alright," Liz said, her eyebrows kneaded in concern, "I just don't want you to go the whole week without eating. You said that your systems shut down as the lines disappear, right? It looks like your stomach will be the first to go..."  
"You're probably right," I said pinching the bridge of my nose, "Maybe I'll try to eat some food."  
I took a deep breath and picked up my spoon. I moved the hand that was previously pinching the bridge of my nose down so I could no longer smell the broth. I then placed the spoon in my mouth hesitantly and forced a swallow. I gagged once, to which Liz responded by moving the bowl closer to me, but I didn't throw up.  
"There you go," Liz smiled, "Now do you think you can brave another bite maybe try a cracker?"  
"I... guess..." I said looking warily at the crackers. I picked one up and snapped it in half. Then I put it in my mouth and chewed very slowly. Once the saltine was as chewed as I could (probably too chewed since it had turned into that gush disgusting mush) I tried swallowing. The first attempted was unsuccessful and only led to me almost choking. After another try, I finally got it to fall down my throat. I could feel the cracker's travel down my esophagus very slowly. It almost felt like it was stuck in my throat.  
"I don't think i can eat anymore," I said, feeling my face turn greener than before.  
"Fine," Liz tried to smile, but ended up frowning, "Thank you for at least eating some. Now have you been staying hydrated as well?"  
"I drank a little less than half a bottle during the school day and I drank more of it while playing basketball," I said truthfully, holding up the water bottle I had been drinking today, "I know I should probably drink more but I didn't want to risk vomiting."  
Liz's frown deepened, "I guess if that is all you can drink... It's just, you might not even be able to down that much tomorrow and you have an entire week left, kid..."  
"Reapers don't need as much food and water as humans," I said, "We can go up to two or three weeks without water and we could go a lot longer without food."  
"But can you when you are sick?"  
"My father did. And his father before him, and his Father before him, and so on."  
"Oh all right," Liz said, forcing a smile with a little more ease, "I just want to give you as good of a running start as you can get, you know what I mean?"  
"I get what you mean," I smiled, "Thank you for all your help, and Patty and all the others too."  
"You're our friend, Kid," She said pulling me into a hug, "We're gonna stand by you, through thick and thin."

* * *

I laid curled up on my bed. The nausea worse than it was during the day. It was almost unbearable. Then something in my gut twisted, and I ripped off the covers, running to the bathroom while swallowing hard. Luckily my bathroom was only eight (such a perfect number!) steps away from my bed. I probably wouldn't have made it to the toilet if it weren't so close. I didn't bother throwing the lid up, I just wrapped my arms around the toilet, threw my head inside and puked.  
It was unbearably painful, in a way I had never experienced. Before this time, I had never thrown up, including when I was a baby. I have actually never even seen a person throw up before either This was certainly not a natural thing, something as painful as vomiting. Once all contents left my stomach, I groaned and flushed the toilet.  
My mouth tasted fouler than it had ever been before, but I didn't have the strength to get up and brush my teeth. I put my head on the rim of the toilet, unable to move from that spot. The side of the toilet felt cool on my slightly feverish head. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep again. Afraid that my head would fall into the toilet, I slowly moved it to the tile. I fell asleep like that, arms wrapped around the toilet and feet splayed out sloppily.  
"Kid, are you alright?" I heard Liz 's voice far away.  
"Mm... is it mornin' already?" I slurred opening my eyes half way, I still didn't have enough energy to move my head.  
"No I came to check on you before I went to bed when i found that your weren't in your room," Liz said, her voice sounding closer than the last time, "Something tells me that you didn't have a good last two hours..."  
"No," I said closing my eyes, unable to detect the sarcasm.  
"Come on, you don't wanna spend your night on the ground," Liz said placing a hand on one of my shoulders.  
"'m too tired," I said, falling back to sleep. I felt Liz push me up to a sitting position. I let her do it, head lolling from side to side. She then wrapped my arms around her shoulder. Not wanting to be too much of a burden, I loosely held onto her. She took a leg in each arm and pushed herself and me off the ground, walking the short walk to my bed. I drifted off completely after the eighth step. I heard a quiet good night and felt a soft kiss on my forehead in my dreams

**Okay so I was looking at what I called the category of this story: Hurt/comfort and Family, and I decided it is not really family... So I was thinking for the other category I would call it Drama. Is this dramatic enough for a drama? I think it is but... i dont know. Please tell me! **  
**And look! there is this nice little text box now on fanfiction that you don't even have to actually click a review button! Isn't that great? Now it takes half the effort to throw your thoughts out! Please do so! **  
**Oh and another question! I'm having a hard time figuring out how to torture kid on the sixth day of the Week of Hell. please send thoughts that aren't too disgusting, too gory, or too stupid (e.g. flatulence problem, Diarrhea) it's gotta be something that people can either say "aww poor kid" without saying "ew" , or "haha poor kid!" without saying "gross" I really wanna make this the grosest chapter in the story.**


	5. Day 2: Headache part 1

**Yeah... this is where the snappy author's note is supposed to be... but I can't think of anything...**

**So I guess I'll move onto my obligatory "I don't own this" statement... yup there it is...**

Patty quietly woke me up.

Patty _quietly_ woke me up?

Patty _Thompson_? _Quietly_... woke me up?  
The world was ending.  
Tradition was broken for the first time since I let the Thompsons live in my home. I would have thought that the world would have stopped turning and everyone would have been killed before this happened. If I was feeling better, I would have used every reaper art I knew because I would have been certain that an imposter was living in place of the over rambunctious, back breaker, Patty.  
"Wake up Kiddo~" Patty singed quietly, "Liz said that you were too sick to be woken up in my usual methods."  
"Thank you kindly, Patty," I moaned from under my pillow. A half an hour later, I was ready for school and sitting down with Liz and Patty at the breakfast table. Eating was out of the question for me, my stomach had shut down completely yesterday night and I had no hope to even trying to eat something. So I watched the two sisters eat, feeling both attracted and repulsed by the food in their hands.  
I wondered slightly idly what was going to be super wrong with me today. The odd thing about the Week of Hell is that there was always one symptom that stood out from the rest for each day. Some of these symptoms lead to complete shut downs of organs like it did yesterday. Though throughout the years, Dad has learned that it was not always the case. Sometimes a reaper would cough and sneeze all day and then the symptom would subside, while other times that would shut off their lungs, making them unable to breath and killing them. Though some of this week success fell on strength and will power, it was mostly luck.  
When The two were finally done, I stood so we could walk to school. But the moment my feet touched the ground, my next symptom hit so hard, that i almost fell down again.  
I had a skull-splitting headache.  
Luckily, my weapons had not noticed my moment of instability. They were happily chatting about who knows what. It was killing my brain, their unnecessary chatter. It was like a bee buzzing around your head and refusing to leave. Each step I took pounded in my head. We hadn't even made it out of the house and I was already ready to collapse. When we finally made it outside, the sun mocked and laughed at me while drilling little holes in my eyes, nose, and head. Then Patty started singing.  
"Giraffes! Giraffes! How I love giraffes!"  
pound, pound, pound  
"GIRAFFES! GIRAFFES! I WANNA BREAK YOUR SILLY NECKS!"  
POUND, POUND  
"GIRAFFES! GIRAFFES! HOW I LOVE YO-"  
"SHUT UP!" I wailed crouching over, tears flowing out of my scrunched eyelids.  
The air turned stiff and although my eyes were closed, I could imagine what was happening perfectly. Patty had turned to look at me with her most insane and murderous glare. I didn't quite care though because all i could think of was the growing pain.  
Then all the sudden everything returned to normal. Patty must have seen how her song was affecting me... How embarrassing...  
"Oh, sorry kid," Patty whispered hoarsely then continued to hum her song softly.  
When We finally got to Doctor Steins classroom, I made a bee line to my desk and plopped down. Then I closed my eyes and put my head on my desk.  
"Are you doing okay, today, Kid?" I heard Maka's voice.  
"He has a headache," Liz said sympathetically.  
"And the worse part about the headache," I shouted wrenching my head out of my arms, "Is that the right side of my brain hurts more than the left. IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL! I'm worthless trash that can't even have a headache correctly!"  
I started pulling on the sides of my hair. Then I made a noise of frustration and banged my head on the desk, still holding onto the sides of my hair.  
"Oh you know that is not true," Tsubaki feebly tried to comfort me.  
"Oh Tsubaki, honey, you should leave this to the professionals," Liz said.  
"Yeah Tsubaki," Black Star said then shouted in my right ear, "DEATH THE KID! DON'T FEEL SO DOWN ABOUT YOURSELF! YOU'RE A FRIEND OF THE GREAT BLACK S-"  
I heard the sound of a Maka Chop and the two girls saying, "We didn't mean you, idiot!"  
"DAMN IT! The right side of my head hurts even more because of you, Black Star!" I yelled then whimpered a bit at the sound of my own voice in my head. It was unacceptable how only half of my head was in pain. I had to fix it, but i couldn't find a way to fix my pain...  
"That's it!" I said, " Maka, Maka Chop the left side of my head!"  
"What? Why the hell would I do that? You're sick, Kid!"  
"Because then that would give me a headache on the left side of my head. I would be symmetrical!"  
"Your kidding right?"  
"Death the Kid!" Liz shouted as loud as she could without hurting my head more, "You are not garbage because your head hurts on one side but not the other. So don't ask people to hurt you."  
Ignored Liz completely. Soul gets a lot of Maka Chops, maybe I should ask him for help. I stood up to find the Scythe but instantly fell down from a major spike in my headache.  
"Kid!" The three girls called simultaneously and reached down to grab me off the ground. I groaned as the three worked together to put me back in my seat. I put my head back into my arms.  
"The left side of my head hurts now too."  
"Fabulous..."  
"Now that the theatrics are done, can we get back to class?"  
Stein (so asymmetrical!) stood with a scalpel in each hand ready to dissect a Cockatoo.  
"Sorry sir," Maka and Liz said then sat down in their seats.  
"Kid, please pay attention to the class," Stein said.I moaned and lifted my head a bit, resting my chin on my arms. The class was unbearable. I could barely keep in my moans of pain, let alone pay attention.

* * *

"Man, Kid, you look terrible," Black Star sat down next to me at the lunch table. I looked up and glared at the ninja assassin.  
"So do you," I growled then put my head back down. Black Star was right though, I did look terrible. Besides the dark circles from a restless night, and the slight blush from the slowly rising fever, I had absolutely no color. My hair was rustled from putting my head in my arms so many times today. The color of my black hair seem to fade into a darker grey, but the worse part was the atrocious lines in my hair. At least before they had contrasted nicely with my raven hair (even though they were asymmetrical garbage), now they were darkened to a monotonous light grey. They had shrunk even more than yesterday. Now anyone who had seen my hair before could tell that the stripes were considerably larger before.  
"Wait, Kid look back up again," Liz said, concern filling her voice. I complied with her request and stared blankly at the weapon.  
"what happened to your eyes?" Soul asked staring closely at my face.  
"I don't know, I can't see them," I sighed, slightly worried about my eyes now. Liz took out her pocket mirror and handed it to me. I opened it up and stared at the reflection. My piercing gold eyes had toned down five or six shades. Now they looked like a faded sickly yellow. I closed the mirror and handed it back to Liz.  
"It must be part of the 'illness'," I said and put my aching head back down.  
"So, you said that sometimes your systems shut down, like your stomach..." Maka said, "Do you think that because you have a headache your..."  
"It could be that my brain shuts down today, "I said before she finished, "If that happens, then I will surely die. But there is a chance that it won't."  
"I hope that it won't," Tsubaki said quietly. The rest of the lunch left everyone in their thoughts. The only noise heard at the table was the quiet humming of  
Patty.

**... Hm... I can't seem to think of a bottom author's note either... I'm just not creative today am I?**

**Anyways... review or something... yeah. Bye.**


	6. Day 2 Headache part 2

**Okay, so this wasn't originally a chapter. But I was always looking between the 2nd day and the 3rd day and thinking "There needs to be something more. But what?" and then, two fabulous reviews mentioned how I made his eyes grayer and asked if I was going to blind Kid. I must admit that the graying of his eyes was because I just wanted him to look more sick, and dull eyes make you look pretty bad. It was in the first, the second, and the third time I made this story and I've never really thought more of it. But! Looking at this story through the perspective of all you readers made me realize what should be in between the 2nd and 3rd day! So thank you all, for helping me torture Kid to a whole new level! HAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Woah, that sounded kinda psychopathic didn't it? Hm... oh well!**  
**Anyways, I'll stop wasting your time and scaring you (not that many of you read this but whatever) and get on to the story, to which I don't own :)**

"So, are we still staying at your house for the night, Liz and Patty," Soul said as we made our way down the eternal amount of stairs, "I wasn't sure since... you know..."

"You guys can still stay at our house," I said in a monotone with my head slightly down, trying to avoid the light of the laughing Sun.

"Are you sure?" Tsubaki said, "We don't wanna add to your headache."

"We could just stay on the other side of the house," Liz said, "It's far enough away that even if we talk loudly, Kid probably won't hear us."

"YAY PARTY!" Patty yelled and threw her hands up in the air. I flinched visibly at the loud noise. Then she looked over at me putting her hands to her mouth.

"Sowwy, Kid," Patty said childishly.

"So, Soul, are you ready to get your ass kicked at Brawl," Black Star said, bumping his elbow against Soul.(1)

"Tch, probably. I'm more of an Xbox kinda guy," Soul said, "Why do you guys only have a Wii, anyways?"

"Cause the Wii is more of a multiplayer party system, and neither me nor Kid play video games," Liz said, "Patty likes video games but she only likes Wii games."

"But the other consoles are so much better!" Black Star said. Then Soul and Black Star droned on about all of types of games till we got to my house. I was glad that they could talk so casually around me. The past two days have been awkward because of their pitying glances and they kept having guilty expressions whenever they started talking about mundane things around me. Though they had not forgotten the gravity of my situation, they were able to distract themselves from it without feeling bad. I wish I could say the same thing for myself.

We had arrived at my house at last. The two boys ran to the living room where their precious video games awaited. Maka and Tsubaki sighed at their partners and walked into the house with my weapons, taking their shoes off in the process.

"I'm gonna go to my room and lay down," I said. The pain in my head decreased whenever I was completely still in the dark, so I figured laying in my room in the dark would help.

"Okay, If you need anything just holler," Liz said looking at me worriedly before pulling her two guests into her room. Probably to do girly things.

I walked slowly to my room, trying to step as lightly as I could to stop my head from pounding so much. I took off my suit jacket and lowered the straps of my suspenders before plopping onto my bed, face first. The skull tie I wore around my neck was digging into my collar bone, so I ripped it off and almost considered throwing it across the room. I realized that would be unorganized so I lightly placed it on my side table as symmetrically as I could without lifting my head from the pillow. I dozed off, not realizing that I had not ensured the symmetry of my house.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Patty's laughter in the hallways, followed by multiple people shushing. I turned my head to the left and opened one of my eyes, searching for my clock. It had been one hour since I placed my head on the pillow. Then I noticed the skull that I had placed on my table. It was at least a full inch from being in the exact middle of the circular table! I sat up quickly, berating myself up on how careless I had been.

I regretted that action immediately. The headache that had slightly subsided from sleep had come back in full force. The right side of my head felt like it was about to explode, especially the area around my eye and the bridge of my nose. I squeezed my eyes shut and let the slight dizzy spell go away before slowly opening my left eye. Then I opened my right eye cautiously. I blinked, trying to orient my eyes to the little brightness in the room.

I blinked rapidly a few more times, my right eye would not focus at all. If anything, it was getting worse. I closed my left eye and tried seeing through my right. Anything in the middle of my sight was dark shades of blurry blobs. Past a certain point, I could see absolutely nothing. It was just blackness. The darkness continued closing in on my vision till I could almost see nothing.

I jumped out of my bed and open my blinds (ignoring the protest of my head), hoping that I could see a bit in my right eye if it was lighter in my room. I didn't really thinking it through, though. The brightness of the room overstimulated my left eye, making my brain pound heavily once more in my head. I stumbled to the ground and made an involuntary cry.

"Kid, are you alright," I heard Liz say very far away, probably two or three rooms away. I sat on the ground, Moving my hand back and forth in front of my face. My eye did not even register that there was movement. I started hyperventilating, tears streaming out of my eyes, one focused, one unfocused. I was even more asymmetrical than usual. Garbage. Asymmetrical garbage. I curled into a tight ball, covering my face with my knees and sobbed.

"Hey, Kid, what hap- Oh my God, Kid what's wrong?"

"Kid look up at us, please."

"What's up with Kid?"

"Haha! Kid's having a break down! Kid's having a break down!"

"Patty shut up, this isn't funny. I think something is wrong with him."

"Be quiet!" I wailed looking up at all my friends with pleading, teary eyes. Their voices were bouncing inside my head. All of my friends gasped when they saw my eyes.

"Kid," Soul said, "One of your eyes... can you see?"

I answered by burying my head back into my knees and sobbing more. Great, they immediately noticed the problem. That means I even look asymmetrical! Liz fell to the ground next to me and cradled me, moving back and forth as the tears kept coming. After my sobs had ended, I sniffed a few more times and pulled myself away from Liz, opening my eyes. It pained me to see the eternal black of the one eye. I had to turn my head slightly to the right to look at Liz correctly.

"Does my eye look bad?" I said, my voice high and shaky from crying for so long. Liz looked at me sadly, pulled me up and brought me to the mirror. I shut my eyes before I could see myself in the mirror. I must look terribly disheveled right now. But curiosity got the better of me, I had to see what I what I looked like. I sighed heavily and opened my eyes.

My right eye was the first thing I saw. It was disturbingly clouded and unfocused, any color it previously had today had left completely. My other eye was the same off color of yellow it was earlier. The two eyes looked completely different. My eyes were different colors. I felt my entire world end right there and then.

"I- I knew it..." I barely whispered, "I look..."

"What was that, Kid?" Maka asked sadly.

"I look terrible!" I cried, "Don't look at me!"

I dove toward my bed and hid under the covers, moaning for all my friends to get out. In the back of my mind, I was chiding myself for behaving this way in front of guests and worrying my friends. But I couldn't stop myself. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the asymmetry of my vision and wished for the six people in the room to go away.

"Oh come on Kid," Liz said, trying to tug away the covers from my grip, "You're not hideous."

"Yes I am," I whined, "I'm garbage, asymmetrical garbage."

I fell into the patterns of my usual breakdowns and mumbled terrible things about myself. Patty, like usual, started giggling.

"Your not garbage," Black Star said, nudging Patty to make her stop, "Anyone who can stand in a fight with me as long as you have can't be garbage."

"And just think," Maka said, "Once this week is over, you won't only get you eyes back to normal, but you'll also be a step closer to symmetry."

"W-what?" I said, poking my heads out of the sheets to look at Maka.

"Well think about," Maka said, "One of those stripes on your head will be connected, at the end of the week."

I blinked twice at her and tilted my head slightly. She was right, if I made it through this week, I would only have two damned stripes taking away my symmetry instead of three. Then all I would have to do is wait for the other two 'Weeks of Hell', and they were way less brutal than this. I would be... PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL. My face broke out into a huge grin.

"You're absolutely right Maka!" I said sitting up in my bed, "I'll be one step closer to perfect symmetry!"

"That's the spirit, Kid," Patty shouted. I flinched, my headache was still not gone, it was actually worse because of all the crying.

"Let's let Kid have some rest," Liz said, closing the blinds to my window before pushing everyone of the room, "Get some sleep Kid, it looks like you need it."

She shut the door behind her, leaving me in the dark disheveled room. Hardly able to sleep with this much of a mess, I started cleaning the room while trying not to bump into everything. I wasn't used to my new vision.

"Man, I've never seen him breakdown that badly," I heard Soul's voice from Liz's room. I don't think Liz knows this, but as a Grim Reaper, I have better hearing than most. Liz's room may be far away but I can still hear noises from it.

"Yeah and before this week he was actually getting better," Liz sighed.

"Do you think this week is affecting him?" Maka asked.

"Most definitely. When he's stressed and pressured he usually gets worse. I actually thought he would be a lot worse than this."

"He doesn't even seem to noticed how messy he looks," said Tsubaki, "He's upset about his eyes but his hair and clothes look so tousled, so un-Kid like, does he notice that?"

I looked at my clothes and hair. She was right, I looked absolutely unkept. I started trying to fix my dulling hair. Then I put a fresh pair of pajamas on. It was a little too early to be wearing pajamas, but I was going to bed soon anyway.

"I think he is too distracted right now," said Liz as I finished looking over myself, "He didn't even notice his eyes were greying until we told him."

"He hasn't touched any of the pictures in the house since before this week started. He actually skipped that part of his routine on Sunday," Patty said. She continued talking but I stopped listening to her and froze next to my bed. I hadn't checked if my house was symmetrical in over three days? Unacceptable. I turned away from the welcoming, freshly made bed and opened the door quietly so that no one could hear me leaving my room.

I winced at the lights but continued forward to the first painting in the room. I hadn't checked the paintings on Sunday, the day before this week started, because no one had been in the house since the last time I checked them. Liz and Patty got weirdly excited that I was 'breaking my routine' and praised me...

Now life has been in this house for three days, and I had not made sure everything looked absolutely perfect. Something bad is going to happen to me for sure this time! I neglected my duties for so long... Tears silently fell down my cheeks as I checked every painting meticulously in the hallways. It took longer than usual because of my distorted perception. I cursed under my breath. Was this painting good or not? It looked to be, but only having one eye was affecting me, I couldn't tell! Then all the sudden a thought went through my head that I have never experienced before.

Why am I doing this?

I froze with one hand hovering over the painting. What was I saying? I needed to do this! Or else. Or else... What would happen?

What would happen if I just moved the painting off?

I ripped my hand back, almost like something burned it. What was I thinking? I stood there, staring at the skull in the picture for a long time. Why would the painting even be off in the first place? No one has touched any of them since I had last checked. But what if they had been touched, or something happened where they were moved off center. I stood there until well after the sky went from light to dark. The only noises I could hear were the happy chatter far away and the continuous pulsing in my head.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Liz said worried. I could see out of the corner of my eye (left of course) that she was the only one there. She must be ordering pizza, I thought idly.

"I don't know," I said, not breaking the staring contest with the skull.

"Come on, you need to sleep," she said to me, putting a hand on my back and slowly guiding me to the left. After a second, I finally lost the staring contest and turned my head to look forward.

That was the first time I had ever stopped fixing the house.

(**1) Heh, I needed them to talk about something idle and the first thing I could think of is video game talk. Actually the first thing I thought of was Fandom talk, but I didn't think anyone in the Soul Eater gang really had the time to get obsessed about Fandoms...**

**Yeah, I was debating on doing the part at the end or not. I don't even know what caused it, I was just kinda writing and I remembered that I hadn't made Kid check his house for unperfect things since the beginning of the story so I decided that I would throw in a little blurp before ending the chapter...**

**Then all the sudden this happened...**

**And I can't fight a strong whim like that so I decided to keep it. So this part is completely unplanned and can either be a great addition to the story or a complete failure...**


	7. Day 3: Heaviness

**WHAT THE HELL?! IS IT REALLY DECEMBER?! I'm really sorry guys! I been really busy lately! I've been having writers block as well so whenever I do sit down to write, I stare for a few minutes, give up then go onto the next form of procrastination. Thank you for any of you who are still faithful in reading this! its been what? more than two months? Shit... I'm really sorry :(**

**I GIVE YOU! THE FLUFFIEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! Not the fluffiest chapter ever, I despise those fics... and it's not a romance fluff... more of an "Aw... Awwwwww... D'AAAAAAWWWW!" kind of fluff.**

**But I digress... Ugh... I feel really bed that I don't make my "not owning" spiel more interesting, I'm just tooooo laaazy. I'm so lazy that I don't even wanna correct that mispelling of bad right above this... or correct misspell...**

I woke up to a light patting. I was still not used to Patty being so... non-destructive...

Wait... Patty woke me up by... Patting me? That seems strangely appropriate.

"Is your head all good?" Patty whispered hoarsely to me.

"Yes, my headache's gone," I mumbled, still not ready to get up.

"YAY! KIDDO'S HEAD IS FIXED!" Patty yelled, causing me to flinch, "I CAN TALK LOUDLY! I CAN TALK LOUDLY!"

She paraded away, chanting all the way down to the breakfast table. I groaned on my pillow, feeling a headache, not caused by the Week of Hell coming along. Patty could certainly be... loud...

I checked my right eye, it still didn't work, but I wasn't as bothered as I was yesterday. I didn't want to think of what happened yesterday evening by the paintings, so I wondered what was going to be my next problem. I had still yet to get up from my bed, afraid of what would happen when I did. This week was certainly wearing me out. Including today, I had five more days and the worse had yet to come.

"Death the Kid! Stop lounging in your bed and get ready," Liz said as she noticed that I had not moved when she passed my doorway. I sat up, feeling weirdly heavy, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Satisfied by my movement, Liz went down to breakfast as well.

I moved my right leg, hung it off the bed, and then did the same for my left leg. After that, I dug the heels of my sweaty hands into the bed and pushed with some effort off the bed. Instead of my legs equally distributing the weight and supporting my body, each leg took turns holding me up. I swayed left and right until my knees finally buckled. I fell down entirely; my torso was not willing to stay upright either. Then I laid there on the ground moaning, not sure what had just happened.

Not willing to be discouraged by my first attempt at standing today, I placed my hands on the floor and pushed my body upwards. My normally strong arms felt like toothpicks that would break from the heaviness of the rest of my body. After staying in this position for a while, I finally moved my left leg up slowly and placed it on the ground. My right leg followed suit, right arm holding my night stand in support, and I was finally in a stable standing position... kinda...

So this was my problem today, my muscles seemed to be uncooperative. Every part of my body felt like ten tons. I took a small step forward with my shaking left foot. I followed this step with a larger right step. Left. Right. Left... Right...

Eventually I made it down to the breakfast table and collapsed in my chair. The effort it took just to make it across the house was very discouraging. I didn't even have to cross any stairs! Liz noticed my strained efforts but said nothing. The two chattered on about idle things for the rest of their breakfast. I wanted to eat some of the food but knew that the attempt would be a bad idea.

"Okay then, let's mosey on over to school," Patty said cheerfully. She bounced out of her chair then looked at me, "Kid! You forgot to change!"

I looked down at my clothes and realized I had indeed forgotten to change, "Alright let me go change."

I stood up slowly onto my jello legs then walked down to my room, trying my hardest to not look weak kneed. Changing was rather difficult, seeing as my arms didn't want to rise higher than my waist. But I eventually finished changing and headed down to where the girls waited. Patty watched as I struggled forward, back hunched slightly. Liz looked away from me, guilt written on her face. Liz's expression of quilt and pity took a blow to my pride, but she went back to a blank expression, still not looking at me.

The slow and painful trip was silent. I was unable to read the faces of my two companions, being too focused on something as simple as walking. After the slowest trip ever, we made it to the stairs. I stopped moving and panicked. How could I make it up those stairs when I could barely walk? Liz walked right in front of me, then hunched over, inviting me onto her back.

"But-"

"No buts, Kid," Liz interrupted me, "Get onto my back."

I climbed her back, ashamed that this was the second time this week she has had to do this. As we made our way up the stairs, my eyes drooped until they closed completely.

"You're lighter this time," Liz said, waking me up from my doze, I opened my left eye slightly.

"Huh?"

"Two days ago when I picked you up, you were heavier..."

"I haven't eaten in about three days so that's to be expected," I mumbled into her shoulder.

"This week has really been taking its toll on you, hasn't it?" Liz said sadly, "You look so... sick..."

I closed my eyes again. I really hated being the reason for anyone's sadness, especially my friend's. Today I was looking worse than yesterday. I looked anorexic. The "sickness" was eating away at me, and my lack of food was causing it to attack the little fat I had. My left eye had turned grayer, glassier, and less focused, and the shadows under my eyes seemed permanent. My lips were really chapped, and my mouth felt like it had drying mud in it. I truly did look sick, almost dead.

"Only, four more days," I said, "Then you can stuff my mouth with food till I grow fat. I'll be one step closer to symmetry as well."

"But what if-"

"Who told me to not give up without a fight?" I said holding onto her tighter.

"Yeah, Kid'll make it out of this just fine!" Patty chirped jumping up and down on the last of the stairs.

"You're right," Liz smiled, letting go of my legs so I could stand up myself. I almost fell down when I reached the ground, but Liz steadied me until I could stand by myself.

"I WILL SURPASS GOD! OF COURSE I'M GONNA WIN AGAINST EVERYONE, SOUL!" I heard Black Star yell from behind us. Soul, Black Star, Maka, and Tsubaki reached the top of the stairs.

"What happened?" I asked the four as they made their way toward us. None of them could look at me directly in the eye, my slightly cross eyes being too unnerving.

"I asked Black Star who he thinks will do the best in gym class," Soul said in his usual nonchalant voice.

"And I said-"

"We all know what you said, Black Star," Maka yelled at the boy, pulling out a book.

"Gym class?" I said, feeling faint.

"Oh, maybe you can skip today," Tsubaki said as we made our way (slowly because of me) to the field.

"Really? Half the class is doing an extracurricular mission?" Sid said frustrated standing in front of the diminished class, "Okay, I want all of you who aren't on a mission to be out there! No wimps today."

"Looks like skipping is out," I mumbled as I dragged myself to the changing rooms.

"I want you all to do two laps around the track for a warm up," Sid ordered. All of the students started jogging. I couldn't muster enough energy to properly jog, so I just pulled one foot in front of the other in the fastest pace I could. If anyone was going slower than me, they must have been dead.

"Come on, Kid, more effort!" Sid said, too interested in his clipboard to notice my struggling. I finally finished the laps and trudged over to the pull-up bar, only the weakest weapons were still working on pull ups.

I looked up at the bar above, wondering how my jelly arms could make it all the way up to the bar. I tried to slowly lift my arms, but they fell down once again, so I decided that it would be best to throw my arms up fast. I swung my arms, getting as much momentum as I could, then threw them up to the bar. My hands gripped the bar loosely. Then I tried to make my muscles contract. I was able to get myself a half an inch above the ground before I collapsed. I just continued lying on the floor, unable to get back on my feet.

"Kid!" Sid ran over, noticing me hunched on the ground, "Are you alright?"

"Justa little under the weather," I slurred slightly looking up at the zombie. His eyes widened slightly at how terrible I looked. I had used any energy that I had left on running and attempting to do a pull up. My head rolled left and right until it fell down, chin touching the top of my chest.

"Alright, I'm taking you to Lord Death," Sid said, hooking his arms around my legs and shoulders, picking me up bridal style.

"No... Don't want... Dad... to see me like this," I stumbled over my words. My eyelids felt extremely heavy. I couldn't keep them opened any longer. I finally gave up the fight and fell into the darkness.

Lord Death sighed into his cup of tea once more. His thoughts had once again fallen onto Death the Kid. He wanted to go and scoop up the poor dying boy into his large arms and hug him forever. Some father he turned out to be; he hadn't even seen his son since he became sick. It just scared him to death (no pun intended), seeing his flesh and blood look so skinny, so sick, so... dead.

The sound of hard footsteps threw him out of his thoughts. Sid came into the Death room, with the very boy that had been caught in Death's mind for the past three days. A streak of panic hit throughout Death's entire body when he saw how limp Kid was in Sid's arms. His son hadn't even made it past third day? Emotions flooded into Death as the zombie came closer and closer. He never said a word of goodbye to his son. Hell! He never talked to the boy. Death felt so guilty about neglecting his son. He promised that the next child he had, he would pay attention to.

He hadn't made it pass the third day. His boy, that had struggled all of his life, had died before he made it to the half way point. The poor child must have died suffering as well. Kid's hair was a faded and dry black, while his Sanzu Lines were a dull grey. The boy's life lines wrapped from his temple to only a little past his ear. If the boy's eyes had been opened, Death knew that they would have been an unfocused grey with maybe a tinge of clouded yellow. His pasty white skin had taken white to a new level that Death had not even known existed. His limp body was so emaciated, that Death was unsure if this was the same boy he had talked to a week earlier. Someone couldn't have lost that much weight in three days. A glossy film of sweat covered Kid's body, matting his dull hair to his forehead.

"Lord Death, your son passed out during gym class," Sid said worriedly.

Passed out? That means... that Death the Kid is still alive. Death looked at his boy again, concentrating on his chest. It moved slowly up and down in a fairly even pace. Kid was still alive! He still had a fighting chance. Death's face broke out into a huge grin (Thankfully Sid couldn't the smile because of the mask). He still had a chance to make up with his son!

"Give him to me," Death said, trying not to let the smile come into his voice, "I'll take care of him."

Sid gave the boy to the Grim Reaper and proceeded back to his class, but not without looking back at Kid once more. Death prodded his boy with a gloved finger. Kid scrunched his nose and eyes together as he groaned into consciousness. His eyes opened slowly, and to Death's alarm, one of his eyes was unfocused and completely grey. Death took of his mask, unveiling the three full Lines of Sanzu in his hair and smiled gently to his son

"How are you feeling, Kiddo?"

"Like Crap."

Death chuckled at his son's answer and then sobered up. He closed his eyes and pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry."

And he was sorry. He was sorry for not paying attention to Kid. Sorry for not being there when Kid cried, or got hurt, or had a problem that he needed to be fixed. He was sorry that he never ate dinner with the boy. He was sorry that he moved out once kid was able to mostly take care of himself at the age of eight. He was sorry that he was never there to tell Kid he was a fine boy, not garbage. He was sorry he wasn't there for his first or second day. But he was there for his boy on the third day, and every day after that. He would be there for Kid right to the last day whether it be his own or his child's.

Kid hugged his dad tighter, despite the protest in his limbs and said, "I love you."

Death's unmasked eyes widen at those three words. He didn't deserve the love of his son. He had done nothing to earn the love, yet the boy loved him nonetheless. Yes he would be with this boy...

"I love you too, Son."

...until the point of death.

**Yup... that was my fluffy chapter... By the way, I don't know if I have said this yet or not, but there really is no pairing. You can think of it as any pairing you want except for maybe ChronaxKid... I respect all of you shippers who like them but I really can't see it. And I'm no good at writing Chrona so she... he?... it is not in this story. All Chrona fans would probably want to shoot me if I wrote him/her. i hope i get the next chapter to you sooner :)**


	8. Day 4: ACHOO!

**Hey everyone! To make up for my hiatus, I decided I should give you another chapter soon after the last! Here is my gift to you!**

** now I need to tell you people that I'm dont need suggestions for sicknesses anymore. I've actually known what is going to happen since probably around the last nausea chapter o.o; sorry for just telling you now, I keep forgetting...though quite a few of you guessed my next moves, good for you! **

**ack! The aucore treat on this website suck! No I mean AUTOCORRECT! What the hell is aucore treat anyways? (Which btw just writing this right now I had to fix the words like twenty times)**

**anyyes... ANYWAYS I've used up enough of your time :P here is the next chapter (which I don't own the characters to)**

I woke up sneezing like crazy. After I stopped, I sat in my bed dizzily, trying to remember what happened yesterday. I couldn't remember what happened after my dad hugged me. Apparently, I fell asleep and my father took me back to my house. I was in shock in how affectionate my father had been to me. The only attention I ever received from him was his fake, cheery affection. In the course of my life I can count on my two hands how many times that I have seen my father's unmasked face. I thought he didn't actually love me, that he was just waiting for the next child, a stronger, more reliable Death the Kid. But the way he talked to me yesterday was so sincere. It was the first time I had ever talked to him like that.

My thoughts were cut off by my excessive sneezing. It was strange sneezing this much. The most I had ever sneezed before in my life was when dust flew into my nose. This much sneezing made my head feel light and dizzy. I stood up from my bed and sneezed a few times more. The light-headed feeling increased, and I fell to the ground with a thump.

"DEATH THE KID!" Patty sang loudly, "WAKE UUUUU- oh, you're already up!"

My weapon skipped over to me and bowed to look at me with hands on her hips and eyes wide, "What are you doing on the ground silly?"

"I fell," I sniffed with my stuffy nose.

"Well that was dumb of you!" Patty laughed and hit me on the back. Good old Patty will never change.

"Patty! Stop bothering Kid and get some breakfast," Liz said as she walked by my doorway, not even bothering to stop.

"Aww but it's fun..."

"Too bad," Liz called out from down the hall, "And Kid, get ready for school. Today is weapon training day."

* * *

"Okay, class," said Sid, "We're just going to do some basic weapon training today, no soul resonance. It's important to occasionally sharpen those basic skills you've learned. Long distance partners come with me first. Close range, I'll work with you folks later. For any of you who are both, just train with both sides."

"Kid, I'll so beat you with my shuriken throwing skill," Black Star laughed boisterously.

"It isn't even a competition," I said, but because of my stuffy nose, it probably didn't sound like that.

"Id idnd eeben a cobedihin?" Black Star said tilting his head, "What does that mean?"

"It isn't even a competition."

"It isn't eeben cobidhin?"

"IT ISN'T EVEN A COMPETITION!"

"HE SAYING IT ISN'T EVEN A COMPETITION, BLACK STAR," Liz yelled throwing her nail filer at Black Star's head.

"Why didn't he just say so?"

I replied by sneezing and walked/stumbled after Sid. Sid then showed us each to a target and told us basically everything we know about souls and weapons.

"I know this is all boring, but we have to go over it every now and then. Now I want you all to shoot at various distances, getting farther and farther.

"Liz, Patty," I said nasally. The girls glowed pink and took the form of guns in my hands. I shifted to a shooting stance and held my guns level (and symmetrically) to the target. I got ready to shoot then-

"ACHOO!" I sneezed loudly, causing me to throw Liz and Patty up and shoot at the sky.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Watch where you're shooting, Kid! Don't sneeze before pulling the trigger!"

"Sorry."

"Just try it again, and Patty, stop laughing!"

"But it's so funny!"

"Whatever, just shoot please."

"Okay."

I readied my stance again, but before I could even bring my guns to the target, I sneezed. This time the bullet went off to the side, almost hitting Black Star.

"Oi! Kid, what was that for?" Black Star yelled out, "Well if it is a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. Tsubaki! Chain scythe mode!"

Instead of changing, Tsubaki turned back into a human, "Black Star, I don't think we should be attack Kid. He's sick. Remember?"

"Sick or well, I will beat anyone who challenges me! With or without you!" Black Star yelled, "BLACK STAR BIG WA-"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka slammed her book down on the unsuspecting ninja assassin. Black Star crumpled to the ground, smoke coming from his head. Smoke was also coming from Maka's huge dictionary.

"Don't go hurting Kid more than he already is, Black Star!" Maka yelled at the unconscious boy.

"So not cool, Black Star," Soul said as he walked over towards us.

"What on earth is going on here?!" Sid yelled as he came over. Then he saw Black Star on the ground with a book-like dent in his head, "Oh, that's not surprising... Carry on."

* * *

"I can't believe Sid kicked us out!" Liz said as we entered the house, "He was all like 'I wasn't a man that got angry easily, but you three are causing too many accidents.' I mean Kid's sick! Can you give him a break?"

I had shot a bird out of the sky when I sneezed. In my defense, I did apologize for doing that. But Sid decided that a sneezing boy with two guns is kind of a safety hazard and asked us to go home.

"Anyways," Liz said, "What would you like for lunch, Patty?"

"PASTAAA~!" Patty jumped up and held her hand in the air.

"Fine," Liz said, walking to the kitchen. Patty skipped after her sister, singing. I stood by the front door, not sure what to do, when I saw it. One of the paintings was slightly off. I remembered the feeling I had a few days ago when I was fixing the house. It felt strange and alien to be thinking like that. What if I start to feel like that again when I start fixing the paintings? I shrugged, banishing those thoughts, and walked up to the painting. I started moving the picture frame slightly when-

"ACHOO!"

My entire body jerked up, and the painting was thrown completely off balance. I looked at the picture in horror. It was at least three inches off! I had moved the picture by that much!

I shouted in horror and collapsed to the ground. I was disgusting, terrible. Only garbage could have done something that terrible! Disgusting garbage! I don't deserve to live!

"What the hell happened?" Liz said, barging into the room, and then she saw the painting, "Oh, did you sneeze and move the painting?"

"I'M A TERRIBLE GRIM REAPER! I'M GARBAGE!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Liz sighed.

"HAHA! KID MOVED THE PAINTING! KID MOVED THE PAINTING!"

"Here Kid," Liz said to me, putting a hand out, "Why don't I fix the painting and you tell me where to move it? Patty, watch the spaghetti."

"Well," I sniffed, "I guess that could work."

Liz blinked as if she had not expected me to say yes. Then she pulled me up and started moving the picture to the right some.

"Is that good?"

"A little more to the right- no not that much- okay, now you've moved it too much to the left- now just a little bit more- NO STOP! Achoo! You've ruined it Liz! Just a little bit to the ri-"

"Kid! I'm barely moving this painting at all," Liz interrupted me, "Isn't this alright?"

I looked at the painting again and then at Liz, "I guess it's alright..."

Liz looked at me confused before saying, "Okay then, I'm gonna check on the noodles."

**PAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAA~! Sorry for the random hetalia reference, I thought it was appropriate :P anywho I hope you liked this chapter :) hopefully anotare chapter is on its way soon! Good bye!**


	9. Day 5: Squeaks and Chills Part 1

**Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you had a wonderful one! Here is my slightly belated present to you, a story about a suffering sick Kid who could most likely die! :D**

**Just in case you didn't know... I don't own this...**

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiid~" Patty hummed in my ear, "It's time to wake uuuuuuuuuuuuup!"

I sat up groggily and looked at my partner rubbing my eyes.

"Yay! Your up! And guess what, Kid," Patty said jumping up and down, "Today's Friday! Friday! FRIDAY!"

Patty chanted Friday and left my room skipping. I put my feet on the floor, just waiting to be hit by hundred pound weight called the next ailment. I closed my eyes shut and stood up.

And nothing happened.

I blinked a few times looking at my feet (which I had noticed looked very strange because of my lack of depth perception). I had not fallen down. It was the first time since my headache day that I had not fallen. I blinked in surprised, then searched for what was wrong. I had a slight headache, though I had that every day since day 2. My joints were a bit achy but, that was because of day 3. My throat was a sore and my nose felt stuffy but I assumed that was because I was sneezing like crazy the day before. The only other thing was that I was a bit colder than usual. I shrugged mentally, I would find out what was wrong with me eventually.

The jingling sound of my Dad calling the mirror broke me out of my thoughts. I walked up to the mirror, shivering slightly from the cold and touched it, causing Dad's face to take the place of my own disheveled looks.

"Hey Kiddo!" Dad chirped happily, "Just thought I would check up on you! How are you feeling?"

I tried to say 'fine father' but all I heard was a squeak.

"Oh?" Dad said tilting his head, "Did you lose your voice?"

I squeaked again in reply.

"Aww you poor child," Dad said penetrating the mirror to pat my head, "Oh? You also feel a bit warm, I think you're coming down with a fever as well. Well I have things I have to do, take care of yourself, Kid."

The mirror again took the appearance of a disheveled sick boy. I blinked at myself. He called me yesterday night as well asking me how I felt and what was wrong. Each time he's called me, he seemed nervous to talk and only stayed on for brief amounts of times. I shook my head. My dad certainly was weird. I put on a bit warmer clothes than I usually did. It was odd to feel bothered by cold. Grim Reapers were not usually fazed by temperatures.

"Hey Kid," Liz said as I walked out of my room, "What are you wearing that for?"

I pointed at my throat and mouthed the word 'I can't talk'. then rubbed my arms, trying to sign that I was cold.

"Oh, you must have lost your voice because of all the sneezing yesterday," Liz said, "And you're cold? But you never get cold."

Liz put her hand to my head, "It feels a bit warmer than usual. I think your getting a fever. We should probably be careful with that. Do you have a thermometer?"

I shook my head no. Why would I need a thermometer, I never got sick... Though I probably should have foreseen this week and purchased one..

"Okay then," Liz said walking toward the kitchen, "We'll just have to get one on the way to school."

"NoOo!" I shouted my voice cracking terribly. I clutched my throat in pain, squeezing my eyes shut. Liz laughed at the noise that I made.

"Here, how about we get you a piece of paper so you can write it down," Liz said still laughing and walked into the study. She came out with a pen and pad.

'I don't wanna go outside of the school or the house looking like this,' I wrote onto the first page

"Well tough," Liz's expression hardened, she, surprisingly, looked straight at me, "Your sick and we need a thermometer."

'Someone might put me into a hospital.' I wrote neatly.

"You got a point there," Liz said, reading my writing, "Fine, I'll go. Would you mind cooking Patty breakfast?"

I flinched at the thought of making food but nodded anyways. Liz ran off to the store while I started making scrambled eggs for Patty. The smell of the food made me salivate and want to try some, but the minute I put the egg onto my tongue I spit it out, repulsed.

"Where's Liz?" Patty asked, coming into the kitchen newly dressed. I wrote 'store' on the pad.

"Why're you writing?" She asked with the same wide-eyed stare. I touched my throat like I did with Liz and mouthed 'can't talk'. Patty's mouth formed into an O as she sat down to eat the scrambled eggs I had just placed at her seat.

"Okay here is the thermometer," Liz said brandishing the tool, "Put this into your mouth under your tongue."

I complied and sat at my seat. Liz took out cereal and started eating. It was odd feeling having the thermometer under my mouth and I didn't like it. If I was younger, I would have took it out right away.

"Okay let's see your temperature..." Liz took the thermometer out of my mouth and checked the numbers, "99.5 degrees (37.5 degrees Celsius). Not too bad. Let's go to school then. Kid, keep the thermometer with you, your temperature will probably go up."

"If your fever stays around where it is right now, today might be a break day from all the problems," Liz said as we climbed the stairs to the school, "I mean a lost voice and some chills is way better than what you've been experiencing lately. Yesterday wasn't too bad either was it?"

I nodded to her, finishing the last of the stairs a little out of breath. Even if the past two days had been nicer, this week has been taking its toll on me. The stairs are a lot harder to climb than usual.

"It's Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on friday!" Black Star sang as he went up the stairs a bit behind us. Liz and I flinched visibly from his song.

"Dude, If you sing one more word of that song, I will slash you into little bits," Soul growled next to the egotistic tone deaf boy.

"HAHA! No one can hurt the GREAT BLACK STAR!" Black Star yelled into the sky.

"I can, if you continue that song," Maka said from behind the two and pulled a huge book out of seemingly no where. Black Star shrunk behind Soul.

"Dude, you were the one to sing the uncool song," Soul said moving out of the way, "No way I'm protecting you."

Black Star screamed and ran up a few stairs to catch up with us and hid behind me.

"HA! CAN'T HURT ME NOW, MAKA!" Black Star yelled down to his other friends. I pushed him down the stairs. the three side stepped to get out of the way of the tumbling Black Star. Tsubaki feebly called out to her partner and sighed.

"DANG IT! NOW I HAVE TO CLIMB ALL THOSE STAIRS AGAIN!" Black Star said, unhurt from the fall, "CURSE YOU, YOU GRIM REAPER!"

"Ha, I didn't think you would have enough strength to push 'the great Black Star'. Nice one," Soul said, putting a hand on my shoulder, wincing slightly at how bony my shoulder was. I ignored it though, and grinned in response then continued up the stairs.

"You and me, Reaper," Black Star pointed after sprinting up the stairs, "Let's fight."

"Black Star, we went over this yesterday, " Maka sighed, "Kid is sick, you can't fight him."

"Don't be a coward, Kid," Black Star yelled as me as I turned away from them, "Well what do you have to say for yourself!"

I ignored him

"Don't ignore me, Death the Kid!" Black Star ran in front of me, " Some God you are."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"See Maka, he attacked me!"

"I would do the same thing if I was in his situation," Maka said, "Actually I would be more violent, I would probably Maka Chop you... I'm thinking of Maka Chopping you right now to shut you up..."

"Say, Kid?" Black Star said, ignoring Maka's threat, "You haven't said a word all day. Blair got your tongue?"

I blinked at how perceptive he was. I was about to write on my pad when Liz answered for me.

"He lost his voice," Liz said as we entered the classroom.

"Oh so he'll be writing on the pen and pad all day?" Soul asked pointing to the paper in my hand, "That'll take him forever! Remember the test a while ago? He couldn't even write his own name without using an hour."

I wrote hard on the pad 'I don't take as much time anymore!' and shoved it to Soul. After I got a zero on my test, Father was not pleased. Needless to say I learned to write faster...

"Wha'd ya know..." Soul said, reading the paper, "I wonder what grade you would have gotten if you wrote this fast on the test..."

I motioned for him to give it back. He did and I wrote '100' on it.

"Tch. Confident much?" Soul said, handing the pad back again. I grinned back.

Doctor Stein came into the class at this moment. Well more of rolled in. Well not even that. He started to roll, then got stuck on the door stopper and flew across the room... Doctor Stein flung into the class at this moment.

"Alright class," Stein said as he dusted himself, "Today we will be learning about..."

I stopped paying attention after this. Everything Stein told the class I knew about, so I felt it redundant to actually pay attention sometimes. Of course, I've been caught a few times 'day dreaming' whenever he asked me a question.

"Death the Kid!"

Like right now.

I focused my eye on Stein and tilted my head slightly, signifying I was listening.

"I asked you 'a sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound what?"

I nodded my head then reached out blindly for my pad. But it wasn't there anymore. I was looking around wildly for the paper when I heard Black Star clear his throat. I looked behind me and saw Black Star waving my notebook around with a huge grin on his face. I glared at him, turned back and looked at Liz pleadingly.

"Um, sir,"Liz said putting her hand up, "Kid lost his voice."

"It still doesn't excuse for him not paying attention," Stein grumbled, "As a punishment, answer the question."

"Body," I whispered queitly.

"What?"

"BO-dy," I said as loud as I could, but my voice cracked horribly. Everyone in the class started laughing. I lowered in my seat, I could feel my entire face turning bright red.

Stein grinned at this, "That's right, Kid. Alright so-"

I buried my head into my face, feeling the embarrassment heat up my face. I shivered violently. I felt so cold, was the class usually this chilly? I put my hands to my arms and attempted to warm myself. It didn't work though. My teeth started chattering inside of my mouth, a feeling I had never felt, even when out in the blizzard at the battle for Brew. Now I understood how everyone felt when they said they were cold!

I felt a hand come up to my head. This was when I realized how hot my head was, the feeling of the cool hand was nice against my warm skin. I leaned into it a little while looking to whom put the hand on my head. Liz locked eyes with me, and bit her lip in concern.

"I think you might be warmer than this morning," Liz whispered to me, "Could you put that thermometer in your mouth for me?"

I gave her a look that clearly meant 'now?'

"Yes now," Liz said, giving her 'no nonsense' look. I reluctantly put the thermometer in my mouth and shivered some more. When I took it out, it read that my temperature went up two degrees. As the course of the day went, my temp fluctuated up and down but never quite got to the point of a high fever.

"HAHA! That was hilarious in Stein's class," Black Star said at the end of the day, "Who knew that you could make such a noise, Kid!"

I glared at Black Star then turned my nose and walked off.

"Come on, Kid," Black Star called after me, "It was funny!"

"Hey, how about we all go to the basketball court," Soul said, "A cool way to end the school week."

"Sure, I'm game," Black Star turned to his friend

"I guess," Maka said grudgingly.

"We'll go, if Kid would want to," Liz said. I turned back to my friends and nodded. I obviously couldn't play, but I wouldn't mind watching. This might be the last time I saw some of them. I shuddered at that thought. Then what I thought actually hit me and I froze. I could die and never see them again.

"What's wrong, Kid?" Tsubaki asked me when I stopped dead in my tracks.

I shook my head and continued on the way to the courts.

**Hehe how was that for an ending of the chapter! The last few chapters have been waaaay too hopeful in Kid's chances at living. And he hasn't quite been suffering as much... but don't worry heheheheh that'll change soon... Please review!**


	10. Day 5: Squeaks and Chills Part 2

**Hello again! This chapter was kinda short so I decided to post it soon after... I don't even know why I had this day in two chapters, it didn't really need it**

"Looks like Kid fell asleep."

I heard the muffled sounds of my friends talking around me. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to squint my eyes against the glaring sun that I could almost see through my eyelids. I draped an arm over my eyes to try to block the sunlight further. I must have dosed off while my friends were playing basketball. They were probably done with the game now.

"I didn't think someone could look so sick and still be able to stand," Tsubaki said quietly.

"I can tell he has been feeling a bit better today, though," Maka said, "Maybe the worst was at the beginning of the week..."

"Or this is the calm before the storm," Soul said sadly.

I heard the sound of a crash. It was obviously a Maka Chop, but it sounded like she hit lighter than usual.

"How could you say that, Soul. Kid'll be-"

"Maka, I think Soul is right," Liz interrupted Maka's rant, "I don't think we have seen the worst yet. But we need to stay optimistic. Kid is strong and I think he can make it through this, but we have to be ready for the worst as well."

The beginning of Liz's speech sounded strong, but as she continued she sounded on the verge of tears. I opened my eyes slowly and removed my arm from my eyes. I looked over at Liz, whose head was down as silent tears fell, then sat up and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up with wide, watery eyes then hugged me. I hugged back and stroked her long hair as she cried in my shoulder. I glanced at all my other friends, they all looked so sad. Tsubaki, Maka, and Patty had tears in their eyes, Black Star was hiding his face and Soul was looking at the ground in despair. I grabbed the pad of paper I was recently using as a pillow.

'It's not over yet,' I wrote neatly and showed it to my friends. I tapped Liz who looked up and read it as well. The girls smiled watery smiles and hugged me. The boys tried to keep their smiles nonchalant, but were pulled into the group hug by Maka.

"The moment you are feeling better," Maka said pointing at me, "You need to either contact us or just come over. Then next weekend, we can have a party."

I smiled widely and nodded my head. Then the exhaustion that I had felt before falling asleep came back. I rubbed my eyes, trying to keep them open.

"I think it is time for us to go," Liz said standing up from the entanglement of teens, "We'll see you all either Sunday or Monday then?"

I stood up as well, but I almost fell down again from lightheadedness. Black Star grabbed ahold of my shoulders and kept me standing.

"I don't think Kid can walk home by himself," Black Star said, "But never fear, the great Black Star can help you home."

Before anyone could say anything, Black Star slung me and start sprinting towards my house, yelling "YAHOO" in the process. I held on tightly, my legs flailing behind me. If I could, I would be screaming at the top of my lung right then. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki called after me and Black Star.

"Here we are," Black Star said happily as he dumped me off his back. I fell to the ground wanting to moan.

"Oh, sorry," Black Star said looking at me on the ground. He held a hand out towards me, which I reluctantly took. The rest had finally arrived at the house, panting from the sprint.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled smashing her book into the ninja. Black Star screamed and fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" Black Star shouted while getting up.

"For being stupid," Maka said simply. I sighed and opened the door to my house. I looked at all of my friends before actually entering the house.

"Like Maka said before," Soul said, "You better give us a sign the minute you are feeling better."

I nodded vigorously and waved my hand, saying good bye. Everyone else called out byes and walking back to their houses. I felt a pang of sadness, this could be the last time I see my friends. I watched until well after I couldn't see them and entered the house.

"You are going to bed right this instant, Death the Kid," Liz said using my whole name, meaning that she was serious. I nodded and trudged to my room. The action of today had worn me down and I was fairly sure that my fever was higher. I stopped walking and turned to Liz, taking the thermometer out. She had turned the other way so I snapped once to get her attention.

"What?" Liz turned, slightly annoyed by the way I got her attention. Then she saw the thermometer and said, "Oh yeah, we should probably check your temperature."

I placed the thermometer into my mouth as we both walked to my room. By the time we reached my room, the thermometer had stopped rising. I took it out of my mouth and handed it to Liz. She checked the temperature.

"101.2 (38.4)," Liz said frowning a bit, "Not the worse temperature ever but not the best. Are you feeling hot or cold?"

I put my arms around myself indicating that I felt cold.

"Cold? I think that usually means your temp is still rising," Liz said, "Though I'm glad your fever isn't that bad, it makes me kind of worry as well."

I tilted my head asking why.

"Well whenever you had a problem this week. You had the ultimate extreme of it until it went away," Liz explained, "A 101 fever is not the extreme yet it is getting near the end of the day. Does that mean that you'll have a fever again tomorrow?"

I shrugged unsure of the answer. Her explanation didn't completely make sense to my hazy head either. I walked slowly to my bed and lay down, not even bothering on changing. I closed my eyes immediately and fell into a light sleep.

A little bit later, Liz came into my room and put a nice cool cloth on my head.

"I really hope you get better," Liz mumbled to me before I fell asleep.

** Heheheh this is the calm before the storm! You guys better get ready for the next chapter. Let me warn you, it'll either be flipping awesome or really really terrible. Really terrible... really... So I hope it'll be good! Anyways, Review please! It makes me giddy and smiley**!


	11. Day 6: Hallucinations

**Its** **finished! This was probably one of the hardest chapters I had to write... let me tell you, I spent like an hour looking up different hallucinations (which got me pretty freaked out) trying to choose which one i would torture Kid with... But they were all so good so I decided since he was having the extreme of all sicknesses, then he would just have every type of hallucination I could find! YAY HALLUCINATING!  
**

**I find that there is a fine line between making your character look insane and just plane old bad writing... I really hope I portrayed the former rather than the latter... **

**why would I be on FANfiction if this was mine? Wouldn't I be on fictionpress or I don't know... PUBLISHING MY CRAP!**

_She gasped loudly as the bowls in her hand crashed to the ground. Then she screamed_.

The two sisters sat on the couch eating cereal. They looked over their shoulders, making sure that their meister was not behind them. They weren't allowed to eat food on the couch because crumbs would fall under everything, making the house disgustingly dirty.

_She was rocking back in forth sobbing hysterically_.

"Hey sis," Patty said hesitantly, "Since Kid'll probably not wake up for a while, can we eat on the couch?"

"Eh, why not,"Liz said pouring herself and her sister a bowl of captain crunch_._

"_Hey sis?" she said hesitantly. She walked into the room, not sure what was happening._

Liz walked through the house and saw Kid's door closed. Her sick meister was on the other side sleeping. Liz debated on going in.

"_Why?!" She wailed loudly leaning onto her sister's arm. Her sister remained frozen, the childish mirth gone from her eyes._

"I wanna draw," Patty said with childish happiness, "Liz? Could you get me some crayons?"

"Alright," Liz sighed getting up from her spot on the couch. She looked at the two empty bowls and grabbed them.

_She grabbed onto the boy, attempting to shake him awake. He just moved back and forth limply in her arms._

_Death the Kid was dead._

Liz opened the door. She gasped loudly as the bowls in her hand crashed to the ground. Then she screamed.

* * *

I woke up screaming silently. I looked around the room, panicked. What time was it? I looked down at the clock, reading with some difficulty that it said 12:07. I tried to think of what happened. I remembered... dying in Liz's arm! I tumbled out of my bed landing on the ground with a hard thud. What just happened? I was dead? I didn't feel dead...

I had to find Liz and Patty to tell them I wasn't dead! Where were they? Eating cereal on the couch like they aren't supposed to? Yes, I think that's where they are. I stood up and stumbled to the right. The entire room was turning on its side. That was annoying, would that mean that I had to walk on the walls instead of the ground? I wasn't sure how to walk on the walls. I looked at the walls, wondering how I should go about doing this. What was I even doing right now? Oh yes-

"**WHERE ARE THE THOMPSON SISTERS?**" I heard my own voice echo around the entire house. I jumped at the sound. Where was that from? I hadn't said anything... Forgetting about how the house was previously sideways, I began stumbling toward the closed door. I leaned on the door. How do I open this? I tried pushing it open to no avail. Then I tried pulling on the door knob, hoping that would open it.

Then I heard a scream. A scream of pure agony that I had heard earlier when Liz found me dead.

"LIZ!" I and the echoing voice yelled. I wrenched the previously un-openable door open and ran a few steps down the hallway. I fell to the ground feeling the house move left and right. The pictures on the walls started tilting on their sides. I reached out for them from my place on the ground. I couldn't get up, there was a weight stuck on my upper chest that prevented me from getting up. I looked down and saw the skull tie that I wore. It was glaring at me, yelling at me. I screamed, but no sound came from my voice. I fumbled to take the tie off and threw it across the hallway.

Liz's screams pierced my ears once more.

I rolled over to place my hands and feet on the ground. I got to my feet and stumbled the rest of the way to the living room, the walls kept coming closer to me. They would push me back and forth between the two. I stood in front of the door put all of my body weight onto the door, trying with all my might to push the door open.

"_Who is it_," I heard Liz say from the other side. I rammed into the door another time, trying my hardest to push it open. Liz opened up her door, causing me to fall to the ground. I sat up right away and looked at Liz alarmed. She didn't look right. She kept swaying back and forth and seemed to stretch out and then get squished. I stood up unsteadily and grabbed her wrists with my shaking hands.

"Are you alright?!" The echo and I said to Liz. When I stood up she seemed fine. She was frightened by something though. I looked around and saw what she must have been afraid of. The walls around us were melting. I was about to move her out of this room when she grabbed onto my shoulders, making me unable to move.

_"Kid! Sto...you...kay_!" Liz's words were unrecognizable. Her mouth moved slower than her words, like when a movie's sound and image were unsynchronized. I tried to take her hands off of my shoulders and move her away from this dangerous room (why was it dangerous again?) But she was stronger than I was.

Then Liz screamed for a very long time. i took my hands off hers to cover my ears. The noises were ripping me apart. I wanted to make it stop!

"Stop!" I wailed pleadingly opening my eyes (when had I closed them?) to look at Liz. She was still screaming, but her mouth wasn't moving with the sound of her voice. She looked like she was saying something, but all I heard were bloodcurdling screams. Screams that chilled me to the bone. I curled up into a ball, apparently I had fallen to the ground at one point. The warm feeling of Liz's hands had left my shoulder and I was falling into an everlasting coldness. Curling tighter did not make me warmer.

"_id... Kid!_ Death the Kid!" I heard the muffled yells of Liz, she almost sounded like she was underwater. I opened my eyes. I was sitting in her lap, no longer curled into a ball but being held by my partner.

"_I called...r father...ome here_," She said once she knew she had my attention. Father was coming here? I hadn't made sure the house was perfect though. I pushed myself out of my weapon's hands and ran into the hallways. Everything looked absolutely terrible! The walls were slowly coming apart and pushing together, all the decorations were completely asymmetrical, and the house was upside down, literally!

I quickly started working on the only thing I could fix, the paintings. I jerked one of the paintings to the right, but no matter how far right I moved it, it was still tilted to the left, it was so far right that it actually fell of the wall. But instead of falling on the ground it seemed to have floated up to the ceiling. I sobbed once and reached my hand out toward the ceiling. Sometimes it looked miles away and other times it was inches from my grasp

_"...id, Stop..." _Liz cried from behind. I shook my head and tried jumping for the painting.

**"Death the Kid,"** The voice of my father vibrated through out the hallway. I looked around panicked before finding the masked figure of my father. His mask was twisted into his stern expression, but it was had a hint of sadness .

"Father!" I shouted walking over to him, but the house lurched and I tripped over the ground. Dad caught me before I could fall completely over, picking me up bridal style. I realized that the painting was still not up so I started pushing myself out of Dad's arms. But his grip on me was firm so I couldn't get out.

"Let me pick up the painting!" I said, despite the extreme discomfort of my throat, "I have to make my house perfect for you! Absolutely perfect!"

_"Kid, I..ca.. unders...nd you,"_ My Dad said. He couldn't understand me? Why not, I was speaking english wasn't I?

Liz and Dad started talking to each other. They almost sounded like they were speaking a different language. I could only ever pick up one or two words. I continued my weak attempt to get out of my dad's arms, but any try would simply make him hold onto me tighter. After their conversation, Dad took me into my room and placed me down on the bed. I tried to get up but he pushed me down again

"**Kid**," Dad said, using the same tone he did earlier, "**Stay**."

I complied with his order, placing my head onto my pillow in defeat. Then my eyes began to grow heavy, I was fighting unconsciousness, eventually I gave up and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Liz's POV  
"Hello?" I said into the recently ringing phone.

"Hey, Liz," Maka said from the other side, "We were wondering if you and Patty and Kid wanted to come with us to lunch."

I looked over at my meister, who was currently struggling to get up from under his father's huge hand. It had been an hour since Lord Death had come and placed Kid back in his bed. The delirious boy had had a nightmare though and woke up soon after. Kid had been trying to break away from us since then. Not even Patty's scary voice would stop him.

"I don't know," I said hesitantly, "Kid's really sick now and I should stay-"

"You should go," Lord Death said looking at me, "You need a break and a distraction."

"Are you sure," I said holding the phone away from my mouth. Lord Death nodded, "Oh alright, me and Patty will be coming."

"What about Kid?" .

"He's too sick to come," I said not wanting to talk about Kid's situation on the phone, "His father is here taking care of him right now."

"Oh okay," Maka sounded a bit disappointed, probably cause she wanted to see him one more time, and worried,"I'll see you and Patty at Deathbucks then?"

I cringed visually at that name of the store, remembering the times I had to work there. I was definitely a different person from back then, wasn't I?

"Sure see you there."

* * *

"So why couldn't Kid come," Black Star asked as we all sat waiting to place our order.

"Kid's not doing too well," Patty said sadly.

"Oh no, what happened?" Tsubaki asked putting a hand to her mouth.

"He's hallucinating," I said shutting my eyes and willing the memories to go away, "And really badly too."

"What's he hallucinating about?" Maka asked.

"I don't know really. He came into my room around noon. More like fell into it, and started looking around the room panicked. Then he tried talking to me, but because of his lost voice, I really couldn't understand him," I shuddered at the thought, "And then- and then he started screaming. But again his voice was gone so all you could here was a whispered silent scream of pain. And then, and then-"

I held back a sob. Seeing him today made my heart shatter. He was just so... frightened, of everything! He looked like he thought even the walls were going to hurt him. I fanned my eyes with my hands, trying desperately not to sob in public.

"Oh God, and he was starting to feel better yesterday," Maka said sadly.

"Yesterday was the calm before the storm," Soul mumbled. We all looked at our drinks with hopeless stares and sighed.

**GASP its done! Hope it had quality! are you guys ready for the next chapter?! CAUSE I KNOW IM NOT! Oh and one last thing! I'm not going to give you anything about the next chapter, not even the chapter name (no spoilers people), but let me say in advance that the next chapter is NOT the last one, contrary to any name I dub it...**


	12. Day 7: The End

This was it. This was the deciding factor of my boy's life, the turning point in the war, the day of fate.

The end.

I sighed, watching my unconscious boy as he battled his nightmares. Sweat was dripping past the cool cloth on his forehead and falling down to his jaw line. His uneven breaths came shaky and quick. The bright white lines that previously went half way around his head, were three vertical lines that were almost the same color as his mid-tone grey hair. If his eyes were open, they would be unevenly glazed over and staring in two different directions. One with a few specks of sickly yellow while the other completely grey, almost white.

He was skinny, God, he was so skinny. He looked almost as skinny as those poor people from the Nazi concentration camps. And he shook so much from the coldness because he had almost no body fat. We had placed so many blankets on him, yet he still shivered greatly. The temperature of his head had risen as well, despite the lowering of his body temperature. I hoped that he would no longer have hallucinations.

His hallucinations scared me as much as they scared him. He had lost all grip on reality and feared everything. It pained me to see the way my boy looked at me with those glazed and frightened eyes.

But I promised Kid that I would be with him at the end, and that I would. If only I was with him sooner.

The minute the Thompson sisters had came home, I sent them away to Maka's house till the end of the day. The torture that Death the Kid would be going through today was not something for two young girls to see, no matter how much they wanted to stay by his side. They had argued for at least an hour, but I had finally convinced them to go away.

Kid's glossy eyes opening broke me out of my thoughts. I leaned towards my son and dabbed the sweat from his brow.

"Hey, Kiddo," I said softly, "How you feeling?"

Kid simply shook his head and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't quite look as panicked as yesterday. Though he looked like he was in more pain. Moving from his bed was not an option for today.

His wheezing was the only sound in the room for a whole hour. I was at a lost of what to do, so I simply continued dabbing the cold cloth on his head as we sat in the unendurable silence.

"I love you, you know that?" I said to my boy. He moved his eye slowly from the ceiling to me, his right eye continued to stare up. He smiled as largely as he could muster, which was slightly better than a grimace. I took this as an invitation to continue.

"I'm so sorry for not being there before," I said pulling my mask from my face, "Its just... really hard to go through this seven times and wonder if you'll have to go through it many more times. But for each and everyone of you, I'll always think that you guys'll live! It's... wearing after a while."

I knew most of my words were falling on deaf ears. Kid continued look at me with the same blank stare. He then moved a small shaky weak hand from the covers and put it in my large one. He squeezed as tightly as he could, which was barely a limp grip, and smiled again.

"Please live, Kid," I said, wrapping my other hand around his.

"...will," He said brokenly. He closed his eyes and slept for the what could be the last time I sat there for some time after, waiting for the inevitable end, whether it be of this week or his life.

Then it began. The beginning of the end.

It started with Kid's wheezes becoming more irregular. He was struggling to even take a breath. I checked his pulse, his heartbeat was completely chaotic. Was he having a heart attack?

No, he was having a seizure. He shook violently. I had to place my hands on his legs and stomach so he would stop moving so much. His eyes opened, but they were rolled to the back of his head, leaving only the whites of his eyes in view. His mouth start frothing slightly. Through this entire episode, however, he was completely silent, he didn't scream in that creepily mute way or make any noise of protest. All that was heard was the shifting of the bed.

This went on for much too long, it almost felt like forever. I prayed to whatever was higher than me that my boy would stop, that the lines in his hair would grow until they were either half way, or fully wrapped around his head.

Then his eyelids finally closed and he became completely limp. I sat down next to him on his bed and pulled Kid into my arms. I tilted the left side of his head slightly. The three vertical lines were now thin ghost of lines on his hair. It was soon now. My boys eyes opened for what could be the last time. He looked at me, pain and tiredness filled his eyes. I hugged him tighter.

"...love...you...too," Death the Kid struggled to say in a small whisper before going completely limp in my arms, his eyes had unfocused into a dead man's gaze. The struggled breaths had stopped completely.

The Lines of Sanzu were completely gone.


	13. Epilogue

**GASP It's finished! Sorry I had writers block on this part. No one will read this though so I'll just put anything important on the bottom.**  
Everything was black. It was almost as if darkness was surrounding me, completely enveloping me. The pain I was feeling had numbed. I could feel it in the back of my mind, but it was easily ignored

Is this how it feels to die? I thought as I drifted through the darkness. I was beginning to feel scared, I couldn't open my eyes or move in any way. There was only dark and fear

Then the dark and fear turned cold. The three began strangling me, and I struggled for breath. My erratic heartbeat pulsed in my ears. I tried fighting it, I tried so hard. But I was tired. I limply fell farther into the cold and dark and fear.

I was dying.

I love you, you know that? I remembered my father say. I fought the cold and the dark and the fear one last time and I opened my eyes. I could only see a dark grey blob that was my fathers face surrounded by complete black.

"Love... You...too" I managed to whisper before the darkness covered even my Dad's face. I slid farther into the darkness than before, but this time there was no cold or fear. I felt calm... I was at peace for the first time since I don't even know when. I wasn't worrying about my life, or other's approval, or even perfection, I was simply being.

The pain that was numbed earlier was completely gone.

My breathing slowed.

Then stopped.

Then a small but bright light entered the center of my vision, expanding until it covered all. The white split to colors and colors formed shapes and the shapes became my room. I registered the sound of grieving sobs. My father's head was bent in sorrow, unaware that his eighth son had survived.

I weakly place my hand on his knee. He looks up and a big smile slowly formed on his face. He laughs, not one of his fake laughs, but a deep and genuine laugh. I sit up from my bed, some of my strength had already returned, and hug him.

Once we broke from our hug I turned to the mirror on the opposite side of the room. The first thing I noticed was the color of my eyes. They had once again returned to their multicolored golden state, but they seemed brighter. I was still extremely skinny from not eating all week, but I was not longer a sickly pale color (I was still pale but not much could be done about that).

Then my gaze went up to my hair. The glossy sheen had once again returned. My hair looked darker than ever before except for those three stripes. The top and the bottom one had returned to there place, wrapping around the left half of my head. The stripe in the middle encompassed all of my head, making the still OCD part of myself sigh in pleasure. I had done it. I survived the Week of Hell. I looked at my dad and returned his smile.

The minute I called Liz to tell her I was fine she and the others came through the door. They all hugged and congratulated me. They said that they knew that I would make it, which was true. My friends never lost hope that I would be fine, even when I did. We had a mini feast that night, I ate most of the food because I was absolutely ravenous. Everyone, even my dad, decided to stay the night at the manor.

It was about one in the morning. I was staring at my hair for probably the hundredth time today. Instead of the two asymmetrical stripes bothering me like it would before, I was actually happy about the stripe in the middle. I saw my dad approaching me in the mirror.

"I'm so proud of you, son," Father said, changing his voice back to his genuine one. When my friend came over he had once again returned to his overly giddy and silly demeanor.

I smiled and looked up at him, "I didn't think I could do it..."

"I'm so sorry, Kid," Father said to me, "I have been a terrible father to you."

"Why would you say that?" I asked confused. I mean sure he wasn't always around but that was because of his job, right?

"I stayed my distance from you because I was afraid that you would leave me like my other children did," Father said, "Even if I am the Grim Reaper, I'm still afraid of death."

I turned back to the mirror. My Father and I really did not have the best relationship. I always admired him so much and try to be perfect so that he would notice me more. I thought that he stayed away because of something I did wrong not because he was afraid to get to close to me.

"I hope that you will allow me to fix my mistakes," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and nodded. Life was looking up right now. I was no longer about to die, I was becoming more powerful, and my father and I were making up.

"Soon you'll be the big Reaper," My father said ruffling my hair. Ah yes, the bitter part of surviving this week.

"Hey Kid," Liz came into the room interrupting my thought process, "Black Star is the first to fall asleep. Wanna help draw all over his face?"

I started walking toward Liz, excited to exact revenge from the last sleep over we had, but looked back to my dad half way to her.

"Go on," My dad said, slipping back into his goofy voice, "I'll see you tomorrow Kiddo~"

Liz and I ran toward Black Star's doom. There may be many problems in my future, but for now, my friends are alive, my father is alive, and I'm alive. We were all happy, and it will stay that way for a long time. Everything was going to be alright.

**Anyways, Like I said before The End! Man this was hard to write! And especially since I was slammed with Homework! I have to admit that it wasn't just homework that distracted me though... I also may have read all of homestuck (all 7000 pages) during the time I was going to use to write this... Sorry for any mistakes, I literaly finished this two minutes ago. And once again sorry for the wait, If i knew that I would take a while to finish this, I would have waited for the last chapter. **

**But anyways I hoped you liked this story, I know that it was fun writing it... I think this has been a real eye opener for me. I realized I'm crazy and thouroughly enjoyed your confused reviews! Your welcome for not killing off Kid by the way. Though don't think that I don't have the guts for it, I just think that the story would be pretty terrible if I killed him off... Unless I made a sequal with an OC or something, but I hate writing OCs**

**Anyways! Even though this story is done, please review, I would greatly appreciate it!**


End file.
